


The Werewolf code: the Three F's. Feeding, fighting and... reproduction.

by loki_no



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega!verse, Vampires, Werewolf Chris, Werewolves, kinda yk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_no/pseuds/loki_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is a lone Alpha, struggling to survive in London without a pack to guide. Then he finds Tom, the sweetest smelling human he's ever met, and with the full moon on its way Chris has only a new transformation on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Werewolf code: the Three F's. Feeding, fighting and... reproduction.

Chris was starving: horribly, desperately starving. He pushed his way through the streets of London, eyes flitting about searching for an eating place that he thought might serve the meatiest things. He snorted as he walked past a vegetarian cuisine café, his nostrils flaring at the oily smell of mushrooms. He was really quite hungry.

Pushing through a few business people who had annoyingly decided to stop in the doorway of his chosen destination, Chris finally entered a dark crowded restaurant. The air smelled of meat and expense but Chris shrugged any doubts of spending away. He deserved this. He hadn’t eaten in so long. 

“Hello Sir, how may I be of assistance?” 

Chris’ head snapped around to view a shocked looking waitress standing next to a booth. The fact that he hadn’t heard or seen her coming was worrying; he really must be bloody hungry.

He bared his teeth in what he hoped would be a half smile

“Ah, yes please. I’m looking for a table for, uh, one.”

He nodded as the waitress motioned for him to wait where he was and turned his attention to the rest of the room. People watching was his second favorite pastime: humans were funny creatures. His eyes slid across families who were laughing, some arguing, all tucking into plates of some kind of meat that looked totally delicious. Chris sniffed. Lamb. He could do with some lamb.

His searching stopped when his eyes caught on a young looking man, must be 30 odd, ravenously…reading. His food was left untouched next to him, a huge plate of steak with a healthy serving of chips and onions. Chris’ stomach rumbled. What could be so great in that book that the human would stop eating? 

Tired blue eyes flitted up to his and Chris froze. He tried to snap his view away but something deep within him was telling him to look. His beast roared inside.

A new pack member. 

His heart rate increased and his skin started itching but he tried to push it back. He could hardly change here. The man’s eyes looked concerned now and Chris pushed the beast back down further. Didn’t want to scare off his new pack. And oh, how he needed a pack.  
Still looking into the man’s eyes, he sniffed deeply, his nostrils flaring wide. A scent so sweet hit him; the scent of the future to come. Him and his new … he sniffed harder… his new omega, roaming through the woods in search of food. Claiming territory. An Alpha claiming its Omega. 

“Over here, please sir.” 

Chris snapped around to view the waitress again, her eyes still wide with fear. He nodded and started walking with her, grinning as he realised where he was to be sat: right next to his new Omega. The man looked startled and had sweat brushing across his heavy brow. Chris bared his teeth at him as he sat down and ordered the biggest steak they had on the menu.

He carried on scenting the man now that he was so much closer. He could smell his worry, could imagine what his skin would taste like now that his adrenaline was pumping. The man was shifting awkwardly in his seat, his eyes desperately trying to read again but his attention clearly elsewhere. 

“Feels strange, doesn’t it? Like something’s calling to you to submit to me, yeah?” 

His voice was husky and rumbled, and the man flew around in his seat to look at him. He was shaking harder now. 

“L-look, sir… I don’t know who you are b-but I’m just trying to read here and I really m-must study for this play I’m to be in soon, so if-if you could kindly leave me to it, it would be much a-appreciated.”

Chris smiled wider at the man and leant over the gap between their tables until his nose was pressed against the man’s neck. He gasped and tried pushing him off with shaky hands, until his natural instincts finally gave way and he lifted his head to the side, baring as much skin of his neck as he could whilst in this form.

Chris felt joy burst through him and also a strong wave of arousal. He pushed at his crotch to keep it in place and deeply inhaled at his Omega’s neck. He poked out his tongue and licked the salty skin, and then bit down softly. The man gasped and pushed his head back further even as his whole body shook. 

“That’s alright, my sweet Omega. You want something more, don’t you? You want more teeth and a harder bite, hmmn? Want me pressed up inside you, yeah?” 

The man was shaking violently now, but he nodded slightly. His eyes looked so confused, at war with the rest of his body. 

“Don’t worry mate, I’ll explain it all to you. Come with me now, hmmn? I’ll tell you everything and then give you what you need. Make this all stop, yeah. You’ll finally feel complete. That sound good to you?” 

He nodded along with the man and stood up. The waitress had just placed his food on his table but his stomach no longer grumbled: he had everything he could need right here beside him, shaking feebly.  
He apologised to the waitress quickly and threw some notes her before taking the man’s hand and pulling him outside with him. He pushed through crowds of people, aiming for a small alleyway he had seen earlier. He finally pushed through into it and was pleased with his choice. It was small and dark, and no one else appeared to be around. The sky was darkening as they stood there anyway; it should be safe enough to do it here.

“Hey, uh… what’s your name, baby?”

The man looked up at him, still so confused. His scent was going to drive Chris wild and he just hoped he still had control enough to explain everything to this innocent man before his beast broke free and decided to just show him what he meant.

“Uh, it’s uh Thomas.” He coughed feebly. “Tom”

“Well, Tom, I’m going to tell you about some stuff that you might find hard to believe now, okay? And if you start doubting what I’m saying I want you to focus on that feeling inside you right now, okay? Because that feeling is focal to what you are, or to what you will be. Is that alright?” 

Tom nodded and Chris smiled. He stepped closer to his Omega as he figured where to start. Tom’s body molded into his heat and Chris smiled. He had wanted to find an omega for so long, and here one was, practically throwing himself at him. 

He opened his mouth to speak when a cold voice ran through the shadows.

“You cannot have him.”

Both Tom and Chris stopped breathing and Chris’s hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He breathed heavily as he searched the shadows, flipping so that his body was protecting Tom.

“Says who? Show yourself!”

The shadows flittered and he pressed Tom further back into the wall. He could hear his Omega whimpering softly and he felt his protective instincts hit him full force. Only imagining Tom’s fear kept his body from changing, but he still flipped around looking for the creature in the shadows. 

A laugh rang through the crisp air and Chris growled in response. 

Finally, a smooth black shape separated from the shadows and a man stepped forward.  
Chris growled and bared his teeth as he recognised the vampire stood before him.

“You might want to unhand him. My coven has been waiting for the right day to claim this newling into our family. He is quite the perfect candidate.”

Chris almost yowled. Almost.

“You blood sucking assholes, what, you want him because he’s mine? Surely you can smell the wolf calling for him. He needs to be with me. His body wouldn’t adapt to becoming like you.”

The vampire laughed, his elongated teeth peeking out from behind pale lips. Chris could feel Tom behind him crying softly. His heart twisted.

“We want him because he is a perfect fit. He calls for us, unknowingly perhaps, but his blood is singed with the night. He needs it to be drained so that he might live as his instincts want him to. “

“No, no you idiot, his blood sings with the fucking moon. He needs to be changed not killed. He needs freedom and he needs an Alpha to fucking give him that. Now I’m serious. Stay. Away.”

He crouched down low in front of Tom, his body ready to change into his next skin if he needed to. The vampire shrunk back slightly.  
Just as he was about to lunge forward and rip that miserable head off of its scrawny little neck, he felt Tom duck from behind him and start running down the alley. Both the wolf and the vampire turned in shock and looked after their prey. 

Chris snarled and ran after him, focusing on keeping his human form for a little while longer. He felt the dead man running next to him and he snapped his jaw at him, cringing as it held little effect.  
He could hear Tom shouting, yelling for help as they pushed their way through the busy London streets. Damn this city for never sleeping. 

Ducking and weaving through people, and shoving the vampire beside him, they both quickly lost sight of the man they sought. Following his yells they kept their fast pace, speeding through the swarms of complaining humans. 

When the yelling stopped Chris froze dead in his tracks. The vampire smiled. 

“You see, wolf, having a large family is rather important if you want to win in this city. Poor, lonely Alpha. You must be going mad without a pack.”  
The dead man laughed.  
“Well, must dash, Sounds like I have a feast to look forward to.”

And with that the vampire was gone. Chris blinked, confusion at his loss seeping through his very pores. His Omega was gone, hunted by a pack of filthy, disgusting vampires who would drain him and spread their venom until Tom was screaming in pain as his body could not change into the wolf it desired, but into that of his natural enemy. 

His Omega. He was going to be so good to his mate, get him ready for the birthing of their new pack. 

He felt his body itch and this time he didn’t try to stop it. He slipped around into another alley that was close by and let the itch spread into the searing pain he had grown to love as his bones snapped and fur spurted from his skin.  
Now on all fours he pounded through the city, snarling at those in his path who screamed and quickly got out of the way.

He scented for Tom, his sweet smell leading the way. He jumped over cars as they screeched to halt, over fences as they tried to get in his way. He ran as hard as he could until the scent of a swarm of bats hit his nose and he halted suddenly.  
He searched the area, his nose leading him to the basement of some building that was crumbling and rotten. He slipped through the cracks of a wall, and stealthily creeped through the foreign halls. 

The place reeked of vampire and he had to stop himself from laughing. This was going to be a tremendous fight. He would take back what was his.

He finally found the room where they all stood, surrounding his Omega. He could hear tom whimpering and whispering to himself, but he couldn’t see him. His fur stood on end. 

A vampire suddenly popped out of the middle of the circle, his face red with the blood that covered his mouth. Chris felt his own mouth go dry.

His Omega had been tainted. Those fucking leeches had dared to take his Omega from him! He stopped himself from growling as he tried to figure what to do. He needed a plan of attack.

Another vampire swooped down into the circle with the grace that he would always hate them for. There was silence: Chris could hear himself counting the vampires and trying to come up with a plan that would not get him or his Omega killed, but out of there.

A shrill, pained cry had his attention instantly. Tom was screaming, gasping in pain. His Omega! 

Chris abandoned any plan of doing this stealthily and jumped into the room, his large jaws snapping heads off as he plundered into the crowd. The first were taken by surprise and this allowed him their lives, but quickly the others started fighting, jumping at the wolf and trying to pull it off its feet. Chris howled into the night, calling out for his pack to help. 

He shook his head as remembered he had none. Had only Tom who was still being bitten by that monster. Who was going to die and become his enemy.

Chris howled again, this time for Tom, who looked up, twisting his neck even though this would cause him pain. At first he looked scared of the giant wolf that was biting at his attackers, before he seemed to decide where he would rather be. His eyes still on Chris, he started struggling beneath his captor: kicking and pushing at the dead weight. His eyes were lit again with the fierceness Chris knew he would possess.

His Omega was not lost to him after all. 

Now with hope controlling his actions he plundered through the swarm, his focus only on the vampire that dared to touch Tom right now. He snapped at the enemy, teeth hooking onto a leg.  
The vampire broke its mouth from Tom’s neck and glared at Chris. Chris only laughed, a husky rumbling sound, and pulled. The vampire hung onto tom, trying to swoop back to bite again at his neck. Chris pulled harder and the vampire seemed to get the idea that he was getting off of Tom or he would lose his leg. 

He pounced off of Chris’ Omega and jumped on the wolf’s back, joining the rest of his coven as they bit and scratched at him, trying to stop him from taking their prey. He shook them off, some still clinging on, and ran over to Tom. He was shaking and lying with his eyes closed on the floor, but he still had blood flowing through him, he was still alive. 

Chris dipped his head down and scooped the man into his large mouth, his head and feet dangling out of either side. Careful not to bite him, he turned suddenly, losing a few more vampires as he did so.

He heard the cold voice again ringing out, calling his troops back to him.

“Let the wolf have his prey! We are too small in numbers to fight for that human maggot anyway!” 

Chris felt his protectiveness flare up again, but only laughed as the vampires retreated around him. He pushed his way through the cowards who had stopped and broke out into the night again. The moon was high in the sky, a half dipped shape that was signaling the oncoming full moon. There wouldn’t be a better time.

He ran for a while until he had broken from the city. He settled Tom’s body onto the field he found himself in. He nudged the unconscious body with his front paws. Tom wasn’t going to be waking up for a while. 

Chris howled into the moon and felt Tom shift beneath him. He must do this. For him, but for Tom also. His body would be weak from the blood loss, but his strong Omega scent still seeping out of his pores reassured Chris that he was doing the right thing. 

Without another thought, Chris lunged down and let his teeth sink into the flesh of his Omega’s shoulder. Blood spurted into his mouth and he growled at the taste of his sweet, sweet Omega.  
He lifted his mouth from Tom and lunged again, this time biting the other shoulder. He kept pulling back, biting the soft flesh all over, down his supple legs and along his toned arms.

The pristine body was now a battlefield, skin marred by fresh welts that oozed sickly blood. Chris licked at the sweet taste before flipping the body over, ready to make the final mark that would truly make Tom his. He lifted his paw and unsheathed his thick claws. Quickly, he swiped them down the mans back and stood back as the blood quickly flowing soon changed into a white glow. 

Tom shifted on the floor, a small moan slipping from his lips. Chris let go off his wolf skin and slipped back into his human form, naked and cold but ready to comfort his new pack member. 

He knelt next to the man who was sore and crying. He flipped him around and let his gaze linger over the satisfying marks that covered the pale skin. 

Tom’s eyes caught onto his Alpha’s, and that’s when his human body finally let go. 

He howled in pain beneath Chris, who could only run his hands soothingly down the man’s body. Tom spasmed, his body throwing itself around wildly as he yelled and cursed in pain. Chris could feel the heat radiating off of him and licked at the skin visible in apology. He muttered soothing words as Tom’s bones clicked and shifted out of control, readying itself for when he would soon change: the power of the moon not yet strong enough to do that for him. 

Tom clasped desperately onto Chris’ arm as he shouted some more, his brow sweating profusely. 

Chris waited with Tom as the worst of the pain shifted through him. He couldn’t say how long he sat with his Omega as he repeatedly blacked out and woke again only to scream. Hours, maybe days for all he knows. All he could recall was the look in Tom’s eyes whenever they were open. Desperate and longing. All for him.

 

The sun was breaking when Tom’s body finally stopped shaking. 

Chris soothed his hands down the Omega’s body, rubbing tight circles into the knotted muscles. The welts that had been so prominent last night were now faded and smooth. His body would soon be as perfect as it had been before. Chris checked his neck; the small vampire bites having faded as well. Yes, his Omega would be perfect. 

Toms body shifted against him and he stilled his hands.

“Thomas. Tom you’re safe now, I promise.”

He heard a soft breathy laugh.

“Yes, I know that my Alpha. I can feel it through my body. I feel strange. Warm and loved.”

Chris bit his lip. This was too perfect: Tom was too perfect. 

“I’m Chris. I never did tell you my name. I wanted this to go so differently, you know. I wanted it to be painless and beautiful. You’re so brave Thomas. You are loved, so much already. You’re my pack, the creator of my new pack”

Tom sighed and pressed himself up further against him. Chris smiled and scooped him up off of the floor, pressing his nose into the neck that was instantly submitted to him. He inhaled deeply, taking in the lush smell of his future, of love and joy and…” 

Chris stopped, his mind spinning. Not already. In human form?!

“Tom, babe, are you feeling okay, yeah? You’re not too hot or anything?”

Tom pressed himself further into Chris’ touch. 

“I told you I felt warm. Warm and loved. I want you to show me. Show me that you love me.” He swallowed. “Please”

Chris groaned, his body quickly picking up on the spray of hormones Tom’s body released suddenly. He smelt like heat, like fires burning and the sun shining. He needed his Alpha to claim him, his body ready to start creating the pack Chris so desired. 

This was his fault. Tom’s omega senses must have felt how badly Chris wanted a pack and now was prematurely pushing itself into heat. Chris could only hope that Tom would be okay, that what he went through last night combined with the pain of a heat wouldn’t be too much for him.  
He couldn’t change either. Chris would have to claim him in this form. His poor Omega, his poor, sweet Omega.

“Tom, I’m going to help you, okay? But you have to tell me if it hurts, yeah?” 

Tom’s body suddenly shifted, his crotch pressing forwards into Chris’. The smell of pheromones filled the air around them and Chris moaned as his body tried to change into the wolf so that he could claim his Omega.  
He fought the feeling down and instead focused on the blazing arousal that was flowing through him. His mouth watered and his cock sprung to life, pressing hard at Tom’s own. He felt his Omega’s legs open wide as he pushed forward again, moaning unabashedly as he tried to get what he needed from his Alpha. 

Chris ripped off the torn remains of Tom’s clothes, scrabbling to get them out of the way. Tom’s skin burned as he ran his hands over it and he placed Tom down on the padded ground. He crept in between Tom’s open thighs, and kissed his way down the man’s neck. Tom moaned underneath him and pressed his hips up, desperate for friction. 

Chris slid down Tom’s body, whispering sweet nothings into his ears as he moaned and writhed, so desperate for his Alpha’s touch. Chris was more than willing to give it to him, pressing his over heated crotch into his Omega’s hip as he tried to calm his arousal enough to prepare Tom. He reached a hand down between Tom’s legs and smoothed his hand over the round buttock that was pressed beautifully against him. His fingers slid up until they found the puckered hole that would allow him entry. He pressed at it softly and marveled at the wetness of it, his Omega’s body having tried to prepare itself. He couldn’t love Tom more.  
He pressed his finger inside the searing passage and smoothed it along the silken walls. Tom moaned and writhed, his breath coming quick and fast. 

“Chris! Alpha, please, please I need you. It hurts.” 

He finished on a whimper and Chris lost any resolve he might have had. He grabbed his own cock and positioned it over the wet flesh. He reached up to bite at Tom’s neck before he slowly pushed in. 

Tom felt amazing, like nothing he had ever felt before. He couldn’t have imagined something so perfect, and he told Tom so. 

“That’s alright baby, take it all in. Yeah, you’re so perfect. I’m gonna take away all your pain, yeah. Make you feel so good.” 

His own breath was matching Tom’s now, heavy and fast as he increased his pace until he was pulling out and slamming back in. Tom was a writhing mess beneath him, moaning and throwing his head back, pleading for Chris to bite him. And Chris did, sinking his teeth in softly at first until they finally pierced the skin and more of his Omega’s blood touched his tongue. 

“Please, please touch me please Chris!” 

Tom’s voice was hoarse and cracked, and Chris reached down to grab at the thick cock that was heavy and hot in his hand. He stroked it in time to his rhythm, watching with wide eyes as Tom became further undone. The passage around his cock tightened and fluttered and he groaned in unison with Tom as he came, thick liquid covering his own chest. 

Tom’s body relaxed and he slumped down further into the grass beneath him as Chris’ pace started faltering and he grew closer to the edge. As he felt the base of his cock start to thicken and swell he slew down quickly, pulling the top of Tom’s warm body to rest against his chest. He rubbed his hands soothingly down his Omega’s back, following the still slightly raised claw marks with his fingers.  
Tom looked up at him in confusion and Chris kissed him softly on the nose. 

“Tom, baby it might hurt for a bit now but you have to be strong okay?” 

His voice was breathy as he reached closer to his orgasm, and Tom only nodded and pressed his face into Chris’ neck, scenting him for comfort. Chris thrusted softly into his body once, twice, before he came suddenly, his body shaking.

As he came down from his euphoric bliss he could feel his cock was now at least twice the size of before, and still growing. Tom was whimpering into his neck, his hands clutching at Chris’ body, nails raking over it softly. Chris held him tightly and fell softly onto his back so that Tom was sat on top of him, curled over his chest as his cock grew and grew. 

Soon Tom started crying, and his moans of pain were becoming louder and more agonised. Chris felt protectiveness surge through him for his Omega once more and he kissed him all over his face: his cheeks, his lips, his eyes that were scrunched up in pain. 

“You’re doing so good, Tom. You’re so perfect for this. You’ll be in my pack forever, wont you baby? I’ll always protect you, I swear. I’ll always be here for you and our cubs, I promise you baby.” 

Tom smiled softly even through his pain, and his lips sought out Chris’ endearingly. Chris smiled brightly before joining them together, content to lick softly inside the mouth of his beloved as they lay joined together in many more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> I got so carried away.  
> This is my first RPF and it felt kinda weird to write, so I'm sorry if that came through in the fic. Also sorry for the badly written smut. I've tried changing it but meh. No beta, btw.  
> Also I love Vampires, Werewolves and Omega!Verse, so shoot me.  
> No really: shoot me.


End file.
